


Loving you was easy, letting go is hard

by pigalle



Series: Victuuri week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day seven: endings, Death, Endings, Endings and new beginnings, From some viewpoints, M/M, New Beginnings, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: Makkachin is old. It is a truth, but one neither Victor nor Yuuri has wanted to aknowledge - until they don't have a choice anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I read endings and couldn't deal with any forms of endings between Victor and Yuuri, but was still stuck on endings.
> 
> So, this is the angst that the previous fluff has been preparing for. But tommorrow will bring fluff again to make up for this.

It was a clear beautiful spring day, no clouds in the sky and birds chirping. Grass had already peaked through the snow, and spring’s first flowers could be found, a sparkling beauty in the park. Yuuri was out jogging, trying desperately not to think, to get distracted. Victor had told him to go, that he would do fine on his own, and Yuuri still had to train.

Yuuri had wanted to protest, saying he should come with. If Victor lost a day of training, why couldn’t Yuuri too? And this matter, it was important, nothing Victor should have to deal with on his own. Yuuri wanted to be there with him.

The run was proving to not help him, and he took the next turn towards the rink instead. He’d always felt good on the ice, like he could let all thoughts and worries melt away.

“Where’s Victor?” Yakov asked when Yuuri entered the rink alone, and before Yuuri could answer he muttered, “Damn irresponsible coach.”

“He had to take Makkachin to the vet,” Yuuri said, trying hard not to make it obvious it bothered him. “She wasn’t well this morning and they said it was best to take her in.”

“Oh,” Yakov muttered, and turned back to whatever he’d done before Yuuri came in.

Yuuri went to put on his skates, but was stopped Mila who had a frown on her face.

“Is Makkachin not well?”

Yuuri could understand she worried, Makkachin was quite popular with the skaters, but Yuuri just wanted to turn his back to her and ignore her, so he wouldn’t have to think about the situation — the reason he’d come here in the first place.

“She wasn’t well this morning, and since she’s so old, Victor worried. We called the vet, and they advised we come in with her. Victor is there now.”

“Why didn’t you go with him?” Mila asked, sounding almost scandalised.

“Victor thought I should train,” Yuuri answered with a shrug, trying so hard to pretend it didn’t bother him.

Mila left him alone after that, which Yuuri was thankful of. But he’d only gotten his skates laced up before his phone rang. Yuuri threw a quick glance at the caller id before hurriedly answering.

“Victor?”

A muffled sound could be heard close to the receiver, with backgrounds noises slightly muffling them. Victor didn’t say anything, but Yuuri thought he heard a … sob?

“Victor?” Yuuri asked again, starting to worry.

“S-she’s so old,” Victor stammered, his voice hoarse, “they can’t do anything. Yuuri, I—”

_ Shit.  _ “I’m coming, I’ll be there soon. Wait for me, okay?”

Victor took a wet breath, followed by a short silence. “Okay,” he then said, as if he’d forgotten Yuuri couldn’t see him nod through the phone.

Yuuri had probably never gotten his skates off so quickly before. He notice Mila watching him as he left, and Yakov grumbled when he hurried past, but Yuuri didn’t have time to stop and explain. He had to go be there for Victor. For Makkachin.

It was a quite small, local veterinary clinic, and the waiting area was empty when Yuuri entered. The receptionist looked up when the door closed behind Yuuri, a look of recognition passed over her face.

She smile in sympathy and showed his way to a door. “Mr. Nikiforov is waiting this way.”

The room was small, with a single chair, but Victor was sitting on the floor with Makkachin’s head in his lap. Yuuri sank to the floor behind him, and reached out to gently pat Makkachin’s curly fur.

“They said— She’s worse than it seemed, and since she’s so old… They can’t do anything.”

Yuuri leaned against Victor, putting his arm around Victor’s shoulders in a sideways hug.

“There’s a vet coming in soon, we were just waiting for you to come.”

Yuuri let his hand come up to push Victor’s head down on his shoulder, holding him closer, tighter. He knew how this was, in a sense. He’d lost Vicchan, but he hadn’t gotten to be there when it happened. And Makkachin, she had become part of his family as much as Victor had. They sat like that for a while, their free hands buried in Makkachin’s fur.

The door opened gently and a woman stepped in. She was carrying a small tray with her, with two syringes on. She placed it down on the table and turned to the two of them.

“Hello,” she greeted Yuuri with a smile that spoke of how much she wished they wouldn’t have to go through with this. “I have two injections to give her. One will make her drowsy and fall asleep, the other is an overdose of anesthetic medication. She won’t feel any sort of pain.” She fell quiet for a moment, letting them take in the information. “Do you have any questions, or do you want more time before we start?”

Yuuri looked to Victor, letting him decide. Victor was looking at him with watery eyes. “Yuuri?” Yuuri recognised it as the plea it was, wanting Yuuri to take control.

“No, I think we’re okay to start.”

Victor buried his face in Yuuri’s neck, taking a stuttering breath that tickled Yuuri’s skin.

The vet got the syringes ready and bent down to the floor, giving the first one in Makkachin’s neck. She didn’t squeak, as Yuuri had thought she would, but she raised her head slightly.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri murmured, mostly to himself, petting her head gently.

Slowly Makkachin relaxed, until it was like she was sleeping. She twitched a little bit though, and Yuuri had to look away, or he’d start crying. It wasn’t that he thought he couldn’t cry, but he wanted to be fully there for Victor, in this time when he needed him.

From the corner of his eye Yuuri could still see when the vet gave Makkachin the second syringe. His closed his eyes, willing all of this to just be a dream.

When he opened his eyes again, the vet was gone, and Victor had righted himself and was slowly stroking Makkachin. She was completely still, and even though Yuuri could pretend she was just sleeping, there was something too eerily still over her.

~~~~~

They left a little later, neither of them really wanting to leave Makkachin behind. The vet clinic had a service to take care of her, and they’d be able to come get an urn with her ashes.

The day after they got the call from the vet they took off from training, Yuuri deciding they would need it, and he would absolutely come with Victor when he picked up the ashes.

They stayed in the rest of the day too, because Yuuri knew that you couldn’t force skating in this mood. It would only put them down more, and a day off wouldn’t hurt them.

~~~~~

Even though it was an ending, the last line of the chapter they had together with Makkachin, it also was a new beginning, the start of a new chapter.

In july, a warm and sunny day, they welcomed a small poodle puppy into their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am sorry about this, and I really hope we won't have to deal with it on the actual show, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head...
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad), where you can always find a reblogable post about the work.


End file.
